


On Watch

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: Just a little post-Bleeding Through ditty...





	On Watch

For a second, he thinks he’s dreaming. Because there’s no chance, simply no chance that Regina would just walk up and kiss him without so much as a word - certainly not on the day he let her heart be stolen for nefarious and quite likely deadly purposes. So when she pulls back from the first heated press of lips, he tells himself to wake up, to not fall down on the job protecting absolutely everyone today, and yet she’s still there, firelight flickering over her skin, the soft spice of her perfume mixing with the familar smell of smoke in the air around them.

In the second he takes to realize this is all most definitely real, his heart starts pounding faster, and soon he’s yanking her body to his again, kissing her fully, lifting his hands into her hair to thread and hold. He’s wanted to touch her for days, and now he can. Finally.

He smells like forest, Regina thinks dizzily as their tongues press and slide against each other. Like woodsmoke, and fresh air, and green things. She wants to sink into the smell, into him, into anything that will take her away from the tangle of emotions in her chest. So she takes a step closer, until their torsos are flush and every breath she sucks in presses her chest against the sturdiness of his.

He careens suddenly away from her mouth, over her jaw, down the side of her neck and she can’t help the moan that tumbles out of her. Goosebumps flare over her skin, and an involuntary shiver rips through her when his chilled fingers cup the back of her neck possessively. His teeth scrape her pulse, and she thinks this is exactly what she needed.

When he breathes her name against her skin, she decides, this is it. Manners, propriety, and smart choices be damned, she’s going to let him strip her down to nothing and have his way with her right here in the forest. She won’t even care if they wake the camp, not if she can keep feeling lit up and alive and _wanted_ the way she does right now.

Robin can’t get enough of her. Can’t get enough of her grappling hands on him, the way she moans just so in the back of her throat, the salt of her skin. So while logically he knows he’s made a great number of regrettable decisions in his life, in this exact moment pulling away from her seems the worst of them all.

But he does it regardless, pressing his forehead to hers and attempting to catch his breath. After a brief, panting second she dips her mouth in towards him, and he has to force himself to pull his head back, to give her biceps a light squeeze.

“I’m on watch,” he tells her remorsefully. “And if we keep up like this…”

He watches disappointment and satisfied amusement war across her face, pleased when she finally smiles slightly and says, “You won’t be watching much?”

“Oh, I’d be watching plenty,” he assures, letting his gaze rake down her body - what of it he can see from this angle anyway. “But nothing that would keep my men particularly safe.”

She nods, dumbly, knowing he’s right but utterly distracted by his mouth. She understands the need for safety, for responsibility, but right now she’s absolutely certain that her need for one more kiss is greater. He doesn’t help matters any when his tongue peeks out and swipes against his lower lip briefly. “I just…” she breathes, and then she ducks in again, stealing his mouth, and for all his insistence that they need to stop, he kisses her back good and proper.

But he’s right, she knows he’s right, so she’s the one to break away this time, making a point to slide her hands up his chest between them, to take a tiny step back, enough to separate their bodies fully. His hands are in her hair again, threading it back, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones, and Regina closes her eyes. She can’t remember the last time she felt this sucker-punch of lust, a deep, hot flare of excitement low in her gut that she can’t ignore or stamp out. A thought flits across her mind: _She should have done this sooner._

“Alright,” she murmurs, opening her eyes again. “Okay.” She nods, takes another step back, and his hands drop to his sides and take root firmly in his pockets. Probably wise. She can feel her own shake slightly as she runs it through her hair, tucks the dark locks behind her ear, and then, in the interest of not throwing herself at him again, she crosses her arms firmly over her chest.

Now what?

“Should I… go?” she asks tentatively, and then he’s stepping toward her again, closing the gap between them with a fervent shake of his head.

“No. No, not at all,” he assures, and Regina lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Stay,” he tells her, fingers skimming down the arm of her coat, cupping her elbow. Then he smiles at her in a way that would make her heart simply flop over in her chest, if it wasn’t miles away with Zelena. “Keep me company? You can help me while away the hours.”

The alternative is spending the night cold, alone and broody, so it doesn’t take any convincing to get her to say yes.

Robin hadn’t been expecting guests, and the ground is no place for a Queen, he thinks, so he offers, “Just give me a moment to get you something to sit on, a blanket to keep warm…”

Regina shakes her head. “I’ve got it,” she assures and with a flick of her wrist a thick, fallen log lifts from the edge of the clearing and plunks itself down a few feet from the fire. Another wave of hand the the flames rise higher, their glow a few degrees hotter all of a sudden.

Robin turns to her, impressed. “A handy skill, that,” he compliments, and she grins.

“I’d say so. Mundane,” she assesses, “But handy.”


End file.
